Mending Shattered Memories
by UnangelicShinobi
Summary: InuYasha's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped in shock. There was only one person who had ever called him that. And she was kidnapped by Naraku fifty years ago, the same time that he was sealed to the Tree... kidnapped, and killed. Or so he had thought.


Hi! My name is Ashley. Yes, I goof off sometimes. I like a good joke, more than most on here, apparently. I have a myspace. I post the chain letters on there. And let me make something clear: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.** Some of the retards on here, like A Stickler for Rules, Flame Rising, Annoyed fanfic lover, and Anna, to name a few. I'm a funloving person. I'm easy to get along with, just as long as I'm not provoked. **People, I have been provoked.** I wanted to have fun here, I like making up those types of things. But since some of you are thinking that what I write is all crap, I'm going to prove you wrong now. Read the latest story I've posted, and be amazed.

* * *

The cool, crisp breeze whips through Karst's open bedroom window, blowing her long black hair askew. Shivering, the chilly air beckons her to her senses, and she slowly sits up. Not entirely awake, she clambers foolishly out of bed. Her newly awakened knees nearly give out on her as she collaspses onto the window sill. Shivering a final time, Karst slides the window shut. Yawning, she stretches and bends backwards slightly, and hears her back bones pop in response. Glancing out the window, the sun's light is reflected like glass against her greenish-gold orbs. Although the comfort of the bed was abysmal, Karst couldn't possibly tempt herself to fall back asleep, especially with school. So instead, she stood up, knees and legs cooperating, and decide to get dressed. Karst opens her wardrobe and pulls out her normal green and white school uniform and her undergarments as she slides the door shut and slips into the shower.

Proceeding her shower, Karst allows the water to drench her body. She held her head up high as she enjoys the soothing feeling of the water against her body. She had always loved the rain, the sound of it, how it felt when she heard it, and the feeling of it against her skin.

Karst stepped out of the shower and slides the sweater over her head. Finishing it all off, she runs her slender fingers through her silky almost-black brunette hair.

* * *

"Yashimito Karst!"

"Present," Karst murmured, the side of her head implanted to her desk.

The bell rang for third period, and Karst slowly gathered her book and notes in her arms while everyone else rushed for the door. She sighed, already wishing the day would end. Upon her exit, she was run into by another. Karst stumbled backwards, dropping her materials, barely catching her balance on the door frame.

"Ah! Sorry about that!"

Karst looked up to see warm brown eyes and ebony hair.

"Oh... it's alright, Kagome..."

Kagome tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Is something wrong, umm...?"

Kagome nervously rubbed the back of her head, probbing the depths of her mind for the girl's name.

Karst smiled softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.

"Not anymore than what there usually is," She replied.

"Karst."

Kagome blinked, her face suddenly blank.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Karst."

"Right," Kagome responded sheepishly.

She quickly bid Karst farwell, before stepping into the class Karst had just left. Karst was left alone to pick up her belongings, then proceeded to her third period band class.

* * *

Karst looked up to see Kagome walking through the door, and smiled.

"Hello, Kagome," She greeted.

Kagome searched for the source of the voice, then spotted Karst.

"Hi!"

She sat down beside Karst, gazing around the room, most likely trying to find her friends.

"Is Ayumi, Eri, or Yuka in this class?" Kagome asks hopefully.

Karst shook her head.

"Sorry... Niether of them are in here."

Kagome sighed, plopping her books onto her desk.

Karst bit her bottom lip. Kagome was someone who reassured Karst that she had her back in times of crisis, but Karst wasn't so sure Kagome would. She probably denied even knowing such an unpopular and diffident girl when confronted by others. Karst usually didn't have the company of anyone but herself, but that was how she prefered things to be.

The bell rang for the fifteenth time that day. The bell signalling the end of eventh period, the end of the school day. Karst waslked outside, only to feel something wet prick at her arm. She gazed up at the sky, and blinked as another droplet landed in her eye. The clouds were dark, and in no time a downpour had began. A few girls off to the side screamed as they were rained upon. As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Karst gasped, then took off at a run towards her home. She liked the rain, but she was deathly scared of thunderstorms.

The wind picked up, and there was another flash of lightning. Karst's breath was caught in her throat as she abandoned trying to find her home, and just decided to take shelter in the next standing building she saw. The wind whipped about her figure, until she was nearly fighting against it. Looking around, she pushed her hair back so she could see without it blowing in her face, obscuring her sight. In the distance, she saw a small shrine and on instinct ran for it. The wind slammed the door shut behind her, and she ran her hands over her arms. As she straightened her hair out, she saw a well in the middle. Curious, she catiously stepped down the stairs and sat on the edge of the well. Karst ran her fingers over its rugged surface. She scratched at the wood, and jerked back her hand as she felt something sharp penetrate her flesh. Inspecting her hand, she saw that she had gotten herself a large splinter in the center of her palm. She stared at her palm, until something glinted and caught her attention. Her gaze immeadiately shot upwards. The fragment of a purple shard laid on the edge of the well. Unconsiously, she reached out for it, drawn to it like a child to a shiny coin. On impact, she brushed her fingers gently over the object. Her eyes widened, and she seeped into blackness. Her last consious thought being-

_"The Shikon Jewel..."_

_

* * *

_

**"Grrr... Hey Kara, stop touching my ears! You know I hate when people do that!"**

**The teenage hanyou crossed his arms stubbornly, jerking away from the brunette beside him. Her fingers lingered over his silvery-white ears, stiffling a giggle. He closed his eyes, failing to notice the girl approaching him once again. She gingerly reached up and rubbed the hanyou's earlobes. He shuddered at her touch, before siezing her wrists and glaring at her angrily. She stared back in mock anger, silently mocking him. When she found that it wasn't working, she puffed out her bottom lip and her eyes gew wide as saucers, glazed over childishly.**

**"Aww, but can't you just make an exception for me? Please? I promise I won't call you dog-boy anymore!"**

**The white haired hanyou seemed to contemplate the offer, his eye twitching, then stood up, now towering over the brunette still on her knees. He pointed down at her, and she stared cross-eyed at the talon in front of her face.**

**"Well, alright... but I'm gonna hold you to that promise! No taking it back, and crossed fingers don't count!"**

And then black...

Karst's eyebrows furrowed in her slumber.

_"Where..._

_Where did that come from?"_

**Evening's sunset had painted the sky in varied hues, most recgonizably, red and purple. It was as if someone had strewn pastels or watercolors across the sky. She hummed in an incoherent language, according to the white haired hanyou.**

**"What are you singing?" He demanded.**

**His tone suggested that she had done something explicably wrong, but she merely ceased her humming and turned to the inu.**

**"A song my father sang to me," She explained, turning back to the sunset.**

**The hanyou joined her. He noticed that she stared out at it unblinkingly, as if entranced by its colors. He gazed out the sunset, trying to see in it what she saw. His eyes hardened, and soon he was glaring aggrivatedly at the sunset. The brunette noticed, and tried not to laugh.**

**"Do you have something against their colors?" She asked, quite amused.**

**Though he missed the sarcasm in her voice, he turned to her heatedly. She was taken aback by his intense glare.**

**"Why do you keep staring?" He spat.**

**"What do you see that I don't?"**

**She eased up, and laughed. It was a hearty laugh, full of happiness and humor.**

**"Oh, InuYasha-kun!" She laughed.**

**"It's not what I see and you don't, it's what you're **not** trying to see! Don't strain yourself!"**

**Despite her words, the hanyou called InuYasha did just that. He glared out at the borderline where the sky met the sun. He crossed his arms and a low growl erputed from his throat. The brunette settled down behind him, then placed her hands on InuYasha's shoulders. He stiffened beneath her touch.**

**"Don't be so tense. Watching the sunset is supposed to be relaxing, Inu-kun, not stressing."**

**"I'm not stressing over a stupid sun," InuYasha griped.**

**She giggled.**

**"Oh, but I think you are. Just gaze at it, don't glare, and don't try to see it's secrets, because it won't show you until you become one with the sky."**

**"One with the sky... bah, you don't make any sense-"**

**He froze.**

**"The sky has secrets?!"**

**She giggled again, and her hands began to massage her friend's shoulders. She felt his muscles relax under her touch. The half dog demon allowed her hands to do whatever they were doing; it felt too good to stop.**

**"Yes, it does. Father told me so, and he never lied to me."**

**"But your dad's dead," InuYasha replied bluntly.**

**She ceased her movements. InuYasha whipped around to face her, as if demanding to know why she had stopped. She shook her head. Even though it had happened five years ago, it still hurt when others spoke of it so emotionlessly.**

**"Yes, he is. But the stories, songs, myths, morals... all of his wise words that he told me over the years are still fresh in my mind as if he told me them yesterday. That happens when someone close to you passes, InuYasha. Everything they told you, even when you thought you forgot it- You remember it all."**

**InuYasha's dog ears perked up. He knew that whenever she called him "InuYasha" that she was in her serious mode. It was only Inu-kun, or just InuYasha-kun with her.**

**Her left hand returned to him, while her right arm pointed out over his shoulders.**

**"Tell me, InuYasha-kun. What do you see there?"**

**InuYasha relaxed again. Her mood had passed, and she was back to being carefree. He was still oblivious to the fact that he had triggered her sudden change of mood.**

**"I see orange, purple, red, pink- "**

**"No, no, Inu-kun. What do you see?"**

**She made no sense to him. He growled in annoyance.**

**"What do you mean what do I see? I just tried to tell you!"**

**She shook her head, then propped her own on his. Her chin rested between his dog ears.**

**"I see the pink of the sakura petals in the spring. I see the red of your haori, and the gold of your eyes, Inu-kun."**

**InuYasha was finally beginning to understand how this worked.**

**"Right there's the yellow-gold shade of your kimono, Karst."**

**Karst nodded, happy he finally understood.**

**"I also see the purple of the Shikon jewel."**

**InuYasha cringed at the words.**

**"Karst..."**

**She removed her head and hands from the hanyou.**

**"What is it, InuYasha-kun?"**

**He was silent for a moment, as if he was having trouble speaking his following words.**

**"The Shikon Jewel... Kikyo, she-"**

**Karst cringed. She knew where this conversation was going. She stood up and turned her back on InuYasha.**

**"I- I'm cold, I-InuYasha. I'm going home."**

**InuYasha quickly scrambled to his feet and ran after her.**

**"No! Don't leave! I-I can keep you warm, Karst! Just stay and talk to me, and- !"**

**Suddenly, Kikyo seperated him from Karst's retreating back. He was cut off by Kikyo's hard stare. InuYasha shrank back.**

**"Leave her alone about the Shikon Jewel, InuYasha. Don't try and manipulate my daughter to get your fithy demonic hands on it!"**

_"Inu- Inu... Yasha?"_

The name sounded so familiar in her mind, but Karst couldn't put a face with the name.

"Oh, look Sango! Kagome! She's waking up!"

Karst's eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was an orange haired child. He smiled brightly at her, then dove out of sight. Kagome's face loomed above her own, along with another female's.

Kagome smiled.

"Glad to see that you come to, er..."

Kagome fumbled for her name again.

"Karst, was it?"

Karst nodded, then sat up, the two girls moving aside to give her room. She blinked, then looked around. The strange girl beside of Kagome was wearing what appeared to be a kimono.

Before she had time to ask where she was, the door opened. A white haired hanyou stepped through the door, followed by a man in blue and purple robes. Karst thought that he might be a priest of feudal Japan... but where did he come from, and how did he get in present Japan? Was this some sort of masquerade?

"Alright, where am I?" Karst asked timidly.

The black haired girl smiled politely.

"Relax. We won't hurt you. And you know Kagome?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yes. You fell through the Bone Eater's Well. By the time Sango and I found you, you were unconsious."

"Sango?" Karst repeated.

"That would be me," The girl beside Kagome responded.

"I'm Shippo!" The orange haired boy pipped up at the hint of introductions.

"Hm?" The black haired boy who had just walked through the door mused.

He turned around and saw Karst sitting on the ground. He looked her up and down, studying her features.

"I see. The same outfit as Kagome. You must be one of her friends brought here."

He placed down the parcel in his hands, then laid his golden staff against the door frame. Taking ahold of Karst's hands, he brought her to her feet. He stared very seriously into her eyes. Karst thought that he saw something about her, like an aura. He brought her closer to him, still grasping her hands in his. The two were nearly eye to eye, or as eye to eye as they could get since Karst was shorter than him, when...

"You are a very beautiful girl, miss. Would you care to bear my children?"

"Wha- what?!" Karst stammered, tearing away from him in a rush.

The group in the home, including Shippo, all sweatdroppped. The pervert reached out towards her again, and she ran back as if his hands were a poisonous snake.

"Don't be like that. Children are our blessings."

He took a step towards her, and she squealed, running behind Kagome.

"I know you must feel something for me, young maiden."

"Ayieee! Please, stay back!" Karst pleaded when Kagome proved to be little defense when he progressed on her.

She darted behind the low table, knocking a cushion askew.

"Denial is only natural," The man calmly called, his hand still outsretched towards the frightened girl.

He was trying to comfort her with reassuring words. It wasn't working.

"Ack! No, no, NO! Please, don't come any closer!"

"Just smack him and get it over with!" Sango shouted hotly, standing to her feet.

Shippo watched as the monk chased after the girl from Kagome's time.

"I think she needs help," He suggested.

"I really don't think she's going to hit him. Is she timid, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, holding her index finger to her temple.

"Very."

Finally, Sango took off her sandle, and then chucked it at he monk. His chasing finally faultered as he reached for his head. Karst stared at him with wide eyes as if she half expected him to lunge at her over the table. Still holding his head, he turned to Sango.

"Sango, please refrain from doing that. I was merely trying to make our new guest feel welcome- "

"Yeah right, Miroku, you pervert," The white haired hanyou chimed from the door.

"You were trying to seduce her!"

"InuYasha, please. Don't be so vulgar minded. I wouldn't do such a thing." The monk called Miroku defended.

_"Inu...Yasha?"_

"InuYasha?" Karst asked catiously, staring at the hanyou.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Inu... Inu-kun..." She murmured, flashes of the young hanyou before her eyes.

InuYasha's ees widened, and his mouth dropped in shock. There was only one person who had ever called him that. And she was kidnapped by Naraku fifty years ago, the same time that he was sealed to the Tree of Ages... kidnapped, and killed. Or so he had been told...

Karst lost her balance from the wash of memories rapidly flooding to her mind. She stumbled sideways, then collapsed into a heap on the floor.

* * *

Hope you like my first installment! 


End file.
